disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Janja
Janja is the leader of a clan of hyenas, Kion's arch-nemesis and the main antagonist in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and Season 2 of the TV series with Scar, Kiburi, and Ushari. He is voiced by Andrew Kishino. Appearance Janja is a smoky gray spotted hyena with a grayish-beige underbelly. He has large ears that curve to a sharp point, with his left ear bearing a visible notch. His nose, paws, and the upper side of his tail are black. The underside of his tail, as well as his muzzle, are gray. He also has dark gray spots across his back and a ridge of black fur running along his head and upper neck that juts back in sharp spikes. Janja's eyes are black, with thick eyebrows and a ring of darker gray fur around them. Personality Janja is a cruel, greedy, arrogant and villainous hyena who has no interest in protecting the Circle of Life. He is shown to care only for himself, always ordering others around to do his work for him. He thinks only about getting food for himself and couldn't care less if the rest of his clan starves, though he does allow them to eat. Janja frequently refers to the other members of his clan as "fur-brains", showing that he does not respect them. He insults and mocks them frequently, but does not like being laughed at himself. He is ruthless and determined to eat as much food as he can. Janja's intelligence is undeniable. He is a devious and manipulative planner who is always hatching new plots to defeat the Lion Guard or take over the Pride Lands. He is notably the only hyena in his clan who uses cunning to obtain what he wants. True to his name, Janja is very crafty and sly, though he sometimes has difficulty grasping simple concepts. However, his plots have yet to entirely succeed, due to the interference of the Guard and overlooked details. Janja also has a sense of humor and a fondness of witticism; he will occasionally make jokes and clever remarks. Despite his ferocity and sharp intellect, Janja is somewhat of a coward, usually only choosing to fight when the odds are in his favor (when his clan has an advantage in numbers). He is also something of a sore loser in the face of defeat. Protective of his territory, he does not tolerate intruders and will attack those who invade his land. As shown in many episodes, Janja harbors a deep hatred for the Lion Guard, especially Kion and his Roar. He also has a strong dislike and disdain for jackals, believing them to be "annoying" and regarding their intelligence as inferior to that of his own species. Since the beginning of the series, Janja has been shown to have deep admiration and respect for Scar. When a snake named Ushari informs him that it is possible to contact Scar, Janja immediately agrees to work together with Ushari to figure out how to do it, which they ultimately succeed in doing. Ever since Scar's return, Janja is shown to be respectful, but also highly fearful of Scar. He also appears somewhat threatened by Scar's new leadership over him and his clan, and asserts to his minions that they still have to listen to him, but still acknowledges Scar as their true boss for fear of stirring his wrath. Category:Males Category:Hyenas Category:Villains Category:Lion Guard characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Henchmen Category:Minions Category:Former Enemies